


"You're crazy Hargrove"

by hopperhargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopperhargrove/pseuds/hopperhargrove
Summary: I’ve been wanting to write now for a little while and Halloween seemed like the perfect time. I hope you enjoy this little fic. I am very much open to constructive criticism as I am just starting out with this kind of writing. Let me know if you’d want to see more little fics in the future! HAPPY HALLOWEEN CUTIES 🎃👻🎃





	"You're crazy Hargrove"

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write now for a little while and Halloween seemed like the perfect time. I hope you enjoy this little fic. I am very much open to constructive criticism as I am just starting out with this kind of writing. Let me know if you’d want to see more little fics in the future! HAPPY HALLOWEEN CUTIES 🎃👻🎃

Billy’s hand rested on your thigh as his eyes stayed put, fixating on the dark road ahead. The two of you had climbed into his Camaro, not having anything else to do but drive around aimlessly on this cold October night.

“I don’t know where you’re taking me but fair warning i’ll fight back if you try to murder me in the woods.” You teased, a smirk resting on your lips.

You’d grown closer to Billy since the start of the year, the new guy who was trying so hard to replace King Steve. But he was different with you. He wasn’t the asshole everyone knew him as because he found comfort with you, never having to worry about being judged and never having to put on a show to impress you. It all felt so easy and natural, you hadn’t realized you’d started spending almost every day with him.

“I won’t murder you, I promise. I was up late last night researching what to do around here for Halloween and I stumbled upon an article about a haunted house in Hawkins and I just thought we had to check it out.” He explained, as he took a drag off his cigarette. He thought he could use this to his advantage, get you spooked and in need of comfort. It would for sure end up with you in his arms.

“You what?” You questioned as your stomach sank when you heard the words that came out of his mouth. You were probably the biggest scaredy-cat around, and a haunted house did not sound like a fun time.

“Billy, no, no, no, we’re not going to see that house, I’ve heard way too many bad things about it.” You explained, a shiver running along your back as you held your jacket closer to your body.

The house had a notorious reputation to anyone who’d been in Hawkins any longer than two months, like Billy had. Ghostly appearances, curses, spirits, and disappearances were all supposedly recorded on the property.

“The man who owned the house had been sick for so many years, he lived there for over 80 years, never left, and anyone who ever went to visit him was never seen again.” You explained seriously as a grin spread across his lips. Unbelievable, you thought, Billy was getting a kick out of all this.

“You know those are only stories huh?” He asked still grinning like an idiot.

“Billy i’m serious, it’s dangerous and we’re not going.” You said crossing your arms over your chest.

A chuckle left his lips as the car came to a stop and he placed it in park. “Well, I guess i’ll just have to go all by myself. Hope you know how to drive stick if you wanna get back home tonight, cause I most likely won’t make it out alive.” He teased as he wore his villainous smirk.

You huffed a bit and looked out the window avoiding his gaze as you kept quiet.

“C’mon (Y/N)… it’s just a little spooky..” He started as he leaned over the center console and kissed against your cheek softly.

“I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered into your ear as his kisses trailed down towards your neck.

“Fine!” You exclaimed before pulling away from him and getting out of the car. He’d tried stunts like these before, trying to get you to cave by giving you some sort of affection, even if you’d never really kissed before.

Billy smirked and got out as well, taking out his phone and turning on the flashlight before he reached your side. His hand rested on your lower back as you walked towards the tall gates.

“And how are we supposed to get past these?” You asked rattling the gates that were secured together by heavy chains and padlocks.

“We climb over them.” He stated as if it was an obvious conclusion with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I’ll help.” He added offering his hands as he crouched down a bit to allow you to step into them to give you a boost.

“You’re crazy Hargrove.” You said a grin playing on your lips as you shook your head. As crazy and as impulsive as he was, he was irresistible. And the worst part was that he knew it, and he knew he had that effect on you.

“I am, but you love it Sweetness.” He added lifting you up, allowing you to climb up the fence with ease. He didn’t take long to climb over it and reach the other side, taking your hand into his as he began to walk towards the old, abandoned house.

You held onto his hand tightly, your fingers intertwined with his. You swallowed the ball that had formed into your throat, unable to shake off the eerie feeling just from standing on the haunted grounds.

“Don’t worry, we’re fine.” Billy spoke softly as he opened the front door before stepping inside and scanning the room with his flashlight. You held onto him for dear life as you walked in after him.

“Holy shit this place is amazing..” He said looking around at the worn down but ornate house in awe. Past the dust, mold and debris, it was clear to see what a beautiful house it once was. The red patterned wallpaper, half torn down, the gigantic fireplace, covered in dust and the Victorian furniture, barely standing. It was a sight to see. But it also felt cold, bone chilling cold, and that was never a good sign when interacting with the paranormal world.

“Let’s go look upstairs..” He suggested and tugged you up the stairs with him.

As you made your way up the extravagant staircase, the floor squeaking and creaking under your feet, you almost felt nauseous at the sight of the hallway in front of you. Billy on the other hand, was in heaven.

“Oh my god, it’s like we’re in The Shining!” He exclaimed, almost like a kid on Christmas morning. You couldn’t understand his excitement as shivers ran all over your body.

Billy turned towards you as he noticed you were almost silent.

“Hey.. Are you okay? You’re looking real pale… Maybe we should-” Before Billy could finish his sentence there was a loud bang against the window, scaring the living daylights out of the both of you.

You bolted out of the house not even waiting for Billy. You knew he wouldn’t be far behind you. Without his help, you carefully climbed over the gate and ran to the Camaro, getting in and panting as you caught your breath. Billy got in a few moments later, still laughing like an idiot.

“(Y/N), relax, it was just a bird that hit against the window.” He said holding onto his stomach as he laughed.

“Billy! That’s not funny! I’m totally freaked out now, and probably won’t be able to sleep thanks to you!” You spoke a frown forming on your face.

"Yeah?” Billy asked as he looked at you with his signature smirk. “Well then maybe you’ll need me to protect you in the night huh? Maybe I should sleep over.” He suggested his eyes locked on yours.

“You’re crazy Hargrove.” You repeated, a smile forming on your lips and your frown quickly fading.

“Yeah, crazy for you.” He replied before he captured your lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss.

It was safe to say the two of you wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night.


End file.
